


SG-MMTE: Captain's story

by SSC



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Other, Slash, Technoporn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спрингер со своей командой головорезов - несомненно, не лучшее соседство. Впрочем, Родимус и не с такими управлялся. </p><p>Приключения темной версии Лост Лайта в космосе со всей командой радужных идиотов той же степени зеркальности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rod is hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Windwave](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Windwave).



Потерянный свет стал пристанищем — последним, как надеялись на Кибертроне многие — самых разнообразных личностей, недостойных пребывать в нарождающемся цивилизованном обществе Кибертрона.  
Разумеется, среди этих двухсот с лишком асоциалов, маньяков, садистов и прочих автоботских героев затесались и они.  
Врекеры.

Родимус хмыкнул покосившись на неотрывно следующего за ним Спрингера. Помнится, двоих этих доставили в стат-наручниках, одного — как там его, Капа? - со смертным приговором. Он и не сомневался, что эта банда отморозков немедленно наложит лапы на все симпатичные бамперы в пределах досягаемости.  
Просто он надеялся, что отдуваться за него будет Дрифт, а остальным хватит одного факта наличия Ультра Магнуса на корабле, чтобы не лезть к капитану.  
Строго говоря, он не просчитался в отношении почти что всех.  
Всех, кроме их напрочь психованного, уверенного в собственном бессмертии командира.  
Спрингер метко положил оптику на капитана лично и сворачивать со своего бронебойного пути соблазнения не собирался. Похлопываний, щипков и неприличных предложений Родимус уже насчитал больше, чем во всем своем функционировании раньше.

Только вот здесь это, по мнению Родимуса, было как-то чрезвычайно неудобно — Магнус занят, с ненавистью пишет отчет, пытаясь никого не убить, Дрифт тоже занят, уже двадцать джооров не появлялся из лабораторий Персептора — надо проверить, он вообще еще актив или пора искать нового лейтенанта, остальные же сами не прочь полапать аэродинамичные обводы и соблазнительную подсветку, если капитана кто-нибудь подержит.  
В этом конкретном темном коридоре желающих присоединиться не мерцало — но хватит и одного трехрежимника против небольшого гоночного спорткара... По его собственному мнению.  
Спрингер даже не скрывался, уверенно топая следом и позвякивая винтами. Потерянный свет нельзя было назвать самым спокойным местом во Вселенной — скорее наоборот, но сейчас градус опасности внезапно зашкалил до красных черт даже у шарка переплавившего на высших интригах Родимуса.  
Шаги решительно приближались.

Но как Спрингер сделал последний рывок, Родимус не уследил, купившись на внешнюю тяжеловесность гада.  
Между деталей сегментированного бока ощутимо ткнулось прохладное пока дуло.  
\- Не дергайся, гаечка, - хрипло проурчал Спрингер, свободной рукой облапив изящно выгнутый край бедренной пластины.  
\- Я твой капитан, болт ободранный, - прошипел Родимус в ответ, утыкая под широкую челюсть личный лазерган. Каждый успел бы убить второго даже после выстрела, и каждый это понимал.  
\- Нарезку что ли бережешь? - командир врекеров слегка опустил голову, чтобы уставиться прямо в ярко-алую оптику собственной, того же бешеного оттенка.  
\- Если я буду коннектиться с каждым идиотом в этой банде, мне придется вводить расписание, - на одном разряде бросил Родимус — зло, как кислотой облил. Впрочем, только фигурально.  
Его броня начала ощутимо разогреваться, и огромный серо-желтый корпус со скрежетом протерся о черные обводы, обдирая краску об выступы.  
\- А не надо с каждым, - рассудительно ответил Спрингер, нагибаясь еще чуть-чуть ближе — и заодно сбивая прицел. Его собственный бластер держался между сегментов брони, как приваренный, - только со мной.  
Лихорадочный просчет вариантов дело не решил. Больше всего Родимусу сейчас хотелось не коннектиться, а уничтожить шаркова гада, немедленно и болезненно. Но остальные врекеры — полезная, ободранная миллионом миль путей, преданная лично Спрингеру команда — мешали разогнаться на полную катушку.  
\- Ты сейчас очень тихо убираешь пушку — и я делаю вид, что ничего не было, - капитан от ярости почти шептал.  
\- А если нет, гаечка? - почти пропел врекер, нагло ухмыляясь.  
Свободная рука Спрингера двинула куда-то по дорожкам светодиодов вниз, по выступу главной спинной магистрали, и ниже, еще ниже — к скрытым под защитной панелью портам. Чистым, отполированным и не про всякий сброд.  
\- Мое первое имя, - Родимус прошептал это почти в тон ему, мерзопакостно изогнув ярко очерченные губы, - Хот Род. Я его сменил, дурацкое...  
\- А мне нравится, - тут же встрял Спрингер.  
\- ...дурацкое, - не дал перебить себя Родимус, - и слишком много обо мне говорит... шарков оплавок.  
Черная броня разогрелась еще сильнее — теперь уже явно не от возбуждения. Слишком сильно, подозрительно...  
\- Горячая штучка... что?! - Спрингер не успел отвести бластер, и его дуло мгновенно пошло окалиной, а потом разогрелось докрасна.  
Клик — и тонкая фигура, до того скрытая тенями, окуталась ощутимым потрескиванием и скрежетом расширившегося металла. Линзы Родимуса бешено сияли, внутренний жар менял оттенки — и теперь уже губы его казались почти черными, а черные до того обводы — темно-багровыми.  
Врекер отшатнулся — но узкая ладонь цепко впилась в его наплечник, выжигая нейросеть напрочь. Под тонкими пальцами промялся разогретый металл. Вторая ладонь легла прямо на врекерский значок, стирая его одним движением — вместе с активной краской. Родимус ухмыльнулся еще злее, сияние его брони перешло в яркие оттенки, под ногами проминался металлический пол — каждый его шаг заставлял Спрингера пятиться, пока наконец трехрежимник не звякнул кокпитом о стену.  
\- Коннект плюс... - Спрингер ухмыльнулся в ответ фирменной безумной ухмылкой, показывая дентопласт, и сам схватил перегретую ладонь, заставляя ее вмяться в пластину груди сильнее поверх бывшего значка, - плюс капелька преданности.  
\- Каждого врекера, - Родимус еще клик удерживал бешеный жар, и позволил ему спасть. Резко запахло хладагентом и химией — простое масло не справилось бы с охлаждением таких систем.  
\- Прикосновение Плавилен, - Спрингер посмотрел на глубокий, вдавленный, подернутый окалиной отпечаток ладони, - окей, горячая шт... Родимус.  
Он проверил температуру и резко обнял черный корпус, отшвырнув изуродованный бластер в сторону.  
Температура на клик предупреждающе повысилась, но снова упала до обычной, только от запаха выносило проц напрочь. Разогретый металл, хладагент,, оплавленные провода, испарившийся энергон — как после доброй драки или отличного коннекта.  
Родимус, теперь полностью черный, с оплавившимися панельками диодов, ухмыльнулся — натыкаясь на зеркально-наглый взгляд.  
\- Присяга, - он легонько обвел вмятину на грудной пластине трехрежимника, - принята.  
Спрингер медленно опустился на одно колено. Левый наплечный элемент тоже почернел и оплавился от жара, правая рука чувствовала далеко не все — сенсоры выжгло.  
\- Такому командиру как не присягнуть, - он поймал длинные пальцы, прижал их к губам, исчерченным многими пайками, - врекеры пойдут за тобой в Плавильни, Хот Род.

Родимус удовлетворенно кивнул. Проблема номер раз — решена.  
Проблема номер два...  
\- У тебя за спиной пустой отсек, - скомандовал он, сверившись с картой, - пусти.  
Командирский код легко открыл дверь, но включившийся автоматически свет не отразился на глубоком чернении пластин Родимуса, будто сами фотоны проваливались под окалину.  
\- А теперь ты мне поможешь, - шарктиконьи улыбнувшись, Родимус повернулся танцевальным па, - мне хочется убивать и коннектиться. Выбирай.  
Трехрежимник радостно оскалился, принимая игру — в полной уверенности, что заставит выбрать умопомрачительного капитана правильно.  
Разумеется, коннект.


	2. I'm upon you as on the war (c)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Закономерное продолжение Rod is hot. Капитан заказал немного потрахаться и получил больше, чем планировал =) 
> 
> Первый раз в жизни ставлю рейтинг Nc-21. Но тут за дело. Частичная расчлененка в процессе.

Родимус чувствовал себя настроенным удивительно благосклонно. Выплеск энергии такой силы его системам шел только на пользу, и гонять заметно покалеченного трехрежимника он мог бы долго, но сейчас настроения не было.  
Всего лишь через двести кликов он позволил схватить себя за спойлер первый раз.

И больше не смог вывернуться к собственному легкому шоку — Спрингер скрутил его как новособранного десептикона, и так прижал к себе, что заскрипела почерневшая броня. Активная краска потихоньку восстанавливала цвет, и грудные пластины Родимуса уже отливали фиолетовым — а вот светящиеся полоски пришлось бы пересобирать.  
\- Ну хватит, - Спрингер легко прихватил острый выступ шлема и стравил под него пар, обжигая аудиодатчик, - давай, Род.  
Он легко прихватил тазовую секцию капитана, предусмотрительно пытаясь его не бесить — расплавленная соединительная система крайне помешала бы продолжению сотрудничества. Родимус тоже сдерживался, только слегка разогревшись. Мощнейшая система охлаждения логических блоков не давала ему терять голову от перегрева, чем страдали многие трансформеры, но он выдал себе приказ расслабиться.  
В конце концов, преданность врекеров плюс неплохой коннект... трехрежимники славились интересными апгрейдами в интимном плане, и еще более интересными способностями.

Спрингер аккуратно уложил легкий корпус спорткара на платформу — и отпустил, уходя в сторону.  
\- Что ты?.. - Родимус удивленно мигнул линзами, уже приготовившись обдирать трехрежимнику краску до металла, но тот увлеченно копался в стандартной комплектации отсека.  
\- Ага. Вот, - Спрингер, повернувшись, продемонстрировал полироль и губку.  
Под настороженным взглядом капитана он вернулся, удобно устроился рядом, и занялся грудной пластиной, под воздействием химии меняющей цвет на оригинальный, светло-фиолетовый.  
Приятно — восстанавливающаяся активная краска отсылала положительные сигналы в нейросеть, и Родимус жмурился, как турболис, прикрывая линзы оптогранями. Давно его никто, кроме Магнуса, не полировал. К тому же это заводило — шарков Спрингер умел обращаться с капризными партнерами, и теперь углаживал каждый выступающий провод, еще и покалывая током приоткрывающиеся контакты под броней.  
Плавная полировка быстро дала эффект — разнежившийся Родимус позволил себя перевернуть, благосклонно заурчав от выглаживания раскинутого широко спойлера. Элементы его сложносегментированной спины требовали осторожности, и он почти совсем потушил линзы.  
\- Кстати, - голос капитана, и без того приятный, ушел в какие-то бархатные глубокие тона, - если пытаешься понять, как устроен разогрев — не разберешься. И интерфейс не поможет.  
Спрингер щелкнул винтами в расстройстве, хмыкнув вслух:  
\- Даже о таком не думал, - подумав, что вертел он таких догадливых шарков...  
\- Ну да, а я Юникронов вестник. Это не отдельная схема, задействован весь корпус.  
\- Жаль, жаль, - Спрингер снова глухо рассмеялся, - придется пересмотреть схему убийства, - его руки так же мерно водили по гладким элементам, отчищая окалину и сплавленый красочный слой, - но у нас хватит снайперов.  
\- Думаешь, мой корпус слабо взорвется? Напрасно, - от такой честности Родимус даже улыбнулся в сплетенные пальцы, отщелкивая наконец магнитные замки.  
\- Думаю, что окажусь в такой момент подальше, - хриплый шепот раздался над аудиодатчиком, металл губ накрыл на клик острый выступ шлема — хищные грани топорщились во все стороны. Родимус тихонько заурчал двигателем:  
\- Ты — ммм — думаешь, что за меня не отомстят? - он ухмылялся в сомкнутые руки, чуть выгнувшись — разогретые элементы брони подались в стороны, открывая порты. Шарков Спрингер его даже толком не трогал еще — только полировал.  
\- Я думаю, что мы, если что, уничтожим друг друга, и автоботы эту потерю не перенесут, - командир врекеров рассмеялся тихо, расшатывая один из разъемов кончиком пальца. Родимус снова заворчал с угрозой — так его раздразнить и не подключиться попахивало личным оскорблением.

Но сменить разнеженную благосклонность на смертельную ярость он не успел — Спрингер мгновенно, резким слитным движением засадил ему во все разъемы одновременно и заодно во взломанный тишком резервный топливный шлюз. Только хорошая реакция помешала Родимусу мгновенно вспыхнуть, превращая партнера в кусок сплавленного шлака — но выругался он в четырнадцать загибов без единого повтора, впившись в край платформы до вмятин.  
Трехрежимник оценил богатство выражений, начав энергообмен — и на пятнадцатом загибе Родимус сбился и взвыл, выгибая сегментированную спину до хруста сочлений. Пауза — разогнать охлаждение до максимума — и снова разрушающий все намеки на самообладание ритм энергоимпульсов и полн подачи топлива, сводящий с ума датчики и заодно принимающего партнера.  
Родимус доругался мысленно и врубил обратную подачу.

Теперь сорвался с рычания на крик, Спрингер — горячее топливо с какими-то незнакомыми и, кажется, ядовитыми присадками забило ему все фильтры разом. Та часть, что добралась-таки до его систем, заставила затормозить и на пару кликов почти отдать управление — но это же привело его в бешенство, почти в боевую ярость, и ответный рывок предпороговыми токами убийственного ритма заставил бы партнера попроще просто умереть на месте. Родимус завыл в голос и вернул энергию в двойном объеме.  
Воздух вокруг них перегрелся, корпуса светились мрачным мерцанием, с яростным шипением испарялся хладагент, топливо Родимуса не давало сдетонировать энергону Спрингера, оставляя их в сознании, в боли, в кайфе, которого не попробовать десептиконам — Спрингер смял напрочь фиолетовый наплечник правой рукой, не почувствовав ничего вообще, потому что все внимание занимал коннект. Коннект, который убил бы любого другого — его заставлял мрачно рычать и наращивать интенсивность подач, вбивая легкий гоночный корпус всем весом в платформу. Он себе помогал даже рывками бедер, от которых Родимус проплавлял ладонями глубокие выбоины, и подключился даже в бедренные и спинные разъемы — чтобы не добить собственные провода. Топливо уже циркулировало беспрепятственно в соединенных системах, смешиваясь, давя напором на датчики, не поймешь, кто кого имеет, кто кому приемный, а кто подающий.  
От еще одного рывка Родимус пропахал на платформе борозду, едва удерживая внутреннюю температуру в безопасных границах — Спрингера он жег, но не плавил, отыгрываясь на беззащитной мебели. О, нет, он не хотел убить трехрежимника — может — ооо — потом — а пока — оооо! - еще!

И еще! Ток близок к промышленным мощностям, наводки между проводами прошибают корпус целиком, заземляясь в платформу.  
Еще! Топливный шланг как будто сплавился с приемным шлюзом, перегоняя раскаленный энергон Спрингера, тяжелую странную дрянь Родимуса, смешанный яд их несовпадающих присадок, от которых датчики сходят с ума. Закачка такой силы, что не выдерживает даже резервная сеть, и по черным совершенно губам капитана течет, выплескиваясь, топливо, перегретое и потемневшее до темно-пурпурного цвета, капает на багровые следы сорванной оплавленной стали.  
Еще — и подключение ширится, личности слишком близко, яростное пламя Родимуса и контролируемое безумие Спрингера касаются друг друга, фаерволы к фаерволам, энергия Искр — будто корпуса эти тьфу, дешевая жесть — бьется напрямую, рычание и высокий вопль смешиваются в одно.  
До темноты вырубившихся систем, выбитых не то в перезагрузку, не то в предсмертный стазис.

Онлайн Спрингер пришел первым — и порадовался этому. Добрый капитан мог и отхватить к шаркам все провода, чтоб не ждать партнера, а тут появился уникальный шанс не только отыметь строптивую тварь, но и остаться при родном оборудовании без глубоко личных бесед с Персептором.  
На извлечении топливного шланга из судорожно поджавшихся систем очнулся и Родимус. Сначала он лениво потянулся, потом с интересом, не включая линз, ощупал выбоины в платформе и пробормотал что-то в духе «Магнус, закажи новую», и только потом — уверенный в собственной безопасности до кончиков антенн — включился окончательно.   
\- Какой ты спокойный после коннекта, - Спрингер воспользовался кликом рекалибровки систем и убрал шланг на место, замыкая паховую пластину.  
\- Если я вышел онлайн, то бояться нечего, - лениво и почти сонно пояснил капитан, но оглядел его, развернувшись на бок, весьма осмысленным и подозрительным взглядом.  
Картина частично оплавленного, почерневшего, закопченного трехрежимника, двигающего в основной левой рукой, с роскошным отпечатком ладони посреди грудной пластины, вызывала в нем закономерную гордость.  
\- В медотсек? - уточнил капитан самодовольно, оценивая примерно повреждения.  
\- Никаких медотсеков, - Спрингер твердо уложил его на спину, и окинул таким же оценивающим взглядом, - устал и хочешь передышку?  
\- Ни в коем случае, - Родимус потянулся, в интересном ракурсе слегка разведя ноги, - я определенно хочу повторить.  
Улыбка Спрингера без слов визуализировала «я тебя укатаю».  
И Родимус определенно настроился позволить ему попытаться. Раза три... или даже четыре... ммм...

А уж потом — в медотсек.  
Обоим. На зависть медперсоналу корабля.


End file.
